With rapid development of network technology, the online game gradually takes a great proportion in people's recreational life, and greatly enriches people's leisure and entertainment life. However, in game operations, the cheating behaviors of a minority of players will be encountered in the online game, especially in the online games with high interactivity where game players accumulate points by playing among game players, or in those where the game players pick up the bonus by completing playing tasks. For example, complains of the game player's cheating are often received in the present online games such as a game of Fight Landlord Happily.
In the prior technical solutions, the following two ways typically are employed to prevent the cheating behaviors of the game players:
In prior art one, a strategy of preventing cheating is embedded in a client, in which the embedded strategy can somewhat prevent the game players from cheating. However, if the strategy of preventing the game players from cheating embedded in the client is decoded by a user, it will need to upgrade the strategy for preventing cheating in the client, making a back-end server of the strategy for preventing cheating uncontrollable, and moreover, once the strategy of preventing cheating is malicious encoded, the cost for upgrading the client is also relatively high.
In prior art two, information communications are forbidden among the game players, such as forbidding the game player to see any information of the opposite side, or shielding any chat messages between the game players, etc. However, forbidding the information communication among the game players will make user experiences poor, thereby reducing market competitiveness of game products.